


Playing Cards

by A Magiluna Stormwriter (ariestess)



Series: #666foryou [543]
Category: Damien (TV)
Genre: Card Games, Families of Choice, Friendship, Gen, Post-Series, Unconventional Families
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-03 15:59:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8719912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariestess/pseuds/A%20Magiluna%20Stormwriter
Summary: "What is it with you feisty girls and strip poker?"





	

**Author's Note:**

> Date Written: 28 November 2016  
> Word Count: 171  
> Prompt: fortune  
> Summary: "What is it with you feisty girls and strip poker?"  
> Spoilers: Post-series, taking place approximately twenty-two weeks after the events of episode 01x10 "Ave Satani." Beyond that, everything we learned in these 10 episodes is up for grabs.  
> Warnings: No standard warnings apply.  
> Series: #666foryou  
> Series: Alliances  
> Website: ShatterStorm Productions – Doggie Duo  
> Link to: http://bdkk.shatterstorm.net/  
> Archive: ShatterStorm Productions & AO3 only…all others ask for permission & we'll see…  
> Feedback: Constructive criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Author’s Disclaimer: "Damien," "The Omen," the characters, and situations depicted are the property of Glen Mazzara, David Seltzer, 20th Century Fox Television, Fox 21, and A&E Television Networks. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. This site is in no way affiliated with "Damien," "The Omen," A&E, or any representatives of the actors.
> 
> Author’s Notes: This was just pure fun from start to finish. I like this sassy Margot that seems to be appearing more as this little sub-arc continues. She's fun and feisty. I want to be her when I grow up.
> 
> Dedication: This is part of a series of stories to thank the phenomenal creative team of _Damien_ , both in front of and behind the camera.
> 
> Beta: theonlyspl

"Gin," Margot says with a cackle, laying her cards down.

Damien stares at her for a moment before he starts counting the points from his hand. "Forty-nine points," he says. "And that wins you the game _again_. Are you sharking me, Margot?" He stares at the cards. "Did you mark this deck?"

She just laughs harder and holds out her hand. "That's five games in a row at five dollars each. You owe me twenty-five dollars, young man."

"Yeah, I think this was a definite hustle," Damien replies as he pulls out his wallet. "All I've got on me is a ten and a twenty."

"You can just prepay for the next game you're going to lose." She takes the two bills and sticks them down the front of her blouse. "Deal the cards, boy, I don't have all day to wait for you."

Damien chuckles and does as she demands. "Next time, we're playing poker."

"Only if it's strip poker."

"What is it with you feisty girls and strip poker?"


End file.
